


Math Test²: Meeting Makoto's Family? Easy as Pi!

by Moiloru



Series: Mathematical Romance [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Naegiri - Freeform, Romance, Summer Vacation, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/pseuds/Moiloru
Summary: After a successful first year at Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto invites his girlfriend Kyoko to come over at his house for a sleepover during their summer break. How will Kyoko deal with the pressure of meeting her lucky boyfriend's family, especially with the promise of endless teasing?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Kirigiri Kyoko, Kirigiri Fuhito & Kirigiri Kyoko, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto's Parents, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto
Series: Mathematical Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216277
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Math Test²: Meeting Makoto's Family? Easy as Pi!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WiiFan2009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/gifts).



> Hello again, everyone! This story is a birthday present for my wonderful friend and fellow fanfiction author WiiFan2009. I'll never say it enough, but please check out his awesome Danganronpa Gaidenverse with lots of great Naegiri content, among many other amazing things! His wish for a present was that I wrote a sequel to my second DR oneshot, entitled Math Test, so there it is. For those who might be following my DR timeline, please note that it does *NOT* take place within that timeline in any way. Instead, it takes place in a non-despair AU.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

INCOMING VIDEO CALL FROM - Makoto Naegi

Kyoko looked up from her notes and noticed her cellphone ringing on the desk. Her curiosity piqued, the Ultimate Detective took a look and noticed it was Makoto calling her on video. Without even wanting to, a smile graced her lips as she took the little device, set it up correctly, and took the call.

"Hello, Makoto." she greeted, her smile showing just how grateful she was to see the boy's face again. "How are you today?"

"Hi, Kyoko! I'm fine, thanks!" Makoto's happy eyes and his cheerful smile never seemed to lighten Kyoko's mood. "It's good to see you again, even if I'm not really with you. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, well…" the girl turned the phone's view around and pointed it towards the pile of files on her desk. "Detective work, as always. There're no breaks for detectives, I'm afraid."

"A-Ah, I see…" with a slight frown, Makoto adopted a thinking pose. "Say, other than detective work, do you have anything scheduled this upcoming week?"

Taking a moment to ponder the Luckster's question, Kyoko replied, "Well, I should have some free time during the week, yes. Probably not as much as a high school student should have during her summer break, but that's beside the point."

A sigh punctuated that sentence, though the Kirigiri detective quickly realized it was a little overexaggerated and uncalled for because while she wasn't having much fun, it wasn't like she was entirely bored doing it. At least, she couldn't complain that her summer break was uneventful.

Makoto giggled. He knew that his classmate was mostly kidding, even if he didn't know how much "mostly" was. He could make some guesses, but he knew there had to be more to it than what he thought. Still, he didn't want to bother her with it if she was already spending her break working on it.

"Well, see, I've asked my parents if I could invite you for a sleepover soon, and they've said yes." the lucky student announced with a proud and beaming expression. "Though they've teased me to no end, telling me that they were 'looking forward to meeting their future in-law' and everything… Especially my sister…" rolling his eyes, the boy refocused and concluded, "So I was wondering if you wanted to come to visit sometime soon so we could spend some time together and you could meet my family?"

"O-Oh, I didn't expect that, to be honest…" unsure of what to make of her _boyfriend_ 's kind yet unexpected proposal, Kyoko stammered, "A-Are you sure you wouldn't mind…? And t-that your family wouldn't mind, either? I… I don't want to be disturbing your family's summer break."

"Au contraire! Ever since I told my parents and sister that I had a girlfriend and told them everything we've already done together and the time we've already spent, they've been asking so many questions about you!" a determined glow filled his eyes, a sign that he wouldn't take "no" as an answer without a fight. "Besides, I absolutely want to see you again! I've missed you so much, Kyoko, you can't imagine…"

Blushing cutely and fiddling with her braid at the compliment, Kyoko shyly replied, "I… I've missed you, too, Makoto. Ever since the end of the school year, I've wanted to see you every day… I-If you really don't mind, I'd love to come over and visit you, yes."

Satisfied with his girlfriend's answer, Makoto cheered happily, making the lavender-haired girl sweatdrop at how childish he could be.

"Cool! I'm sure everyone will be so happy to finally meet you! Especially Komaru…" Kyoko could imagine the teasing the poor boy had received just by looking inside his hazel-colored eyes. "I'll text you a date so you can tell me if it's good with you or not, okay?"

"Yes, sure." the girl nodded quickly in acknowledgment. "I'll have to ask my grandfather about it, but considering I passed the year with flying colors and made a lot of progress through my detective cases, I don't think he'll be in any position to refuse."

"Ah, that's reassuring. I don't want you to overload yourself, even if your grandfather probably would disagree with me…"

"Yes, yes he would…" Kyoko said and let out a long sigh. "Anyway, I'm really sorry, but I'll have to get back to my detective work so I can have it done as soon as possible."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Call me whenever, okay?" Makoto offered with a beaming smile. "And good luck with your work!"

"Thank you, Makoto. I'll talk to you soon." she blew him a soft kiss through the screen, making him blush. "Tell your parents and your sister I said hi, okay? I love you, Makoto."

"Love you too, Kyoko. See ya'!"

With one last shared smile between the young couple, the Ultimate Detective ended the call, already missing her boyfriend's voice mere seconds after. However, she didn't let this undermine her determination and got back to work immediately, feeling even more motivated now that she could be looking forward to doing something else during her summer break.

* * *

"Has your work been progressing as you had planned, Kyoko?" Fuhito asked, his voice betraying no emotion in particular.

"Yes, Grandfather." Kyoko nodded after swallowing more of her food. "I have finished completing nearly all of my files, and I should be done by tomorrow, depending on how many I can fill tonight. They will be sent to the station on time if that is what you're wondering about."

"That's good. Being punctual is crucial for any good detective." the old man said, though it wasn't anything the girl wasn't already aware of. "I suppose it won't be an issue if I ask for the station to put you on new cases for next week, correct?"

Not missing a beat, the Ultimate Detective replied, "Actually, it might be, Grandfather. My classmate Makoto has invited me to meet his family on a sleepover next week, and I have been making sure to finish my work on time so I would have enough free time to go. I was actually going to ask you for your permission to go."

Kyoko made sure not to pronounce the word "boyfriend," or she knew her efforts would go down the drain. Fuhito didn't want his granddaughter to focus on anything other than her school or detective work, so meeting her boyfriend didn't exactly match that. That was actually the reason she enjoyed being in her room at Hope's Peak a lot more than at the Kirigiri household: she didn't have her grandfather on her back at all times.

Her father was enough.

"Hm… This begs the question of why a simple friend of yours would want to introduce you to his family, I must say." Fuhito pointed out, taking a sip of his glass of wine. "Are you certain this Makoto boy is just a friend of yours, Kyoko Kirigiri?"

His eyes were full of doubt, but the young detective was used to it. Fuhito didn't know it, but his granddaughter and apprentice had figured him out very early into her training, so she knew how to handle situations like these.

"I will admit that Makoto is a close friend of mine." she conceded, knowing that denying it would create a hole in her argument. But that didn't mean she wouldn't lie, or at least; allow herself to bend the truth a bit. "But not anything more. I have helped him with his studies for our last math test of the year, and he considers I am the reason he passed. He invited me out of gratefulness, nothing more."

The older detective inspected the girl's face to look for any lies, and Kyoko was reassured when he dropped his inquisitive gaze and returned to his food, saying, "I see. I believe your hard work all over the past year would justify a little break, but I do have my reservations."

Barely holding a sigh of annoyance to herself, Kyoko simply asked, "And what are they, Grandfather?"

"You have just said that this boy needed your help to pass the year at Hope's Peak Academy. Considering what you and the Headmaster have told me about the grades on your final tests, I will admit to being slightly worried this boy might have a negative influence on you." the grey-haired man explained calmly. "Your work as a detective has been improving steadily for the past few years. Understand that I would not want this to be wasted because of some boy."

These words frustrated the Ultimate Detective more than she could actually show. Her grandfather had always been the type to see in other people only how they could negatively impact her. For a very long time, Kyoko had agreed with these views, but after enrolling at Hope's Peak, things had changed. Now that she had met Makoto, for instance, the girl had learned to trust others way more and didn't feel like she had lost her touch as a detective, far from it.

"Then I believe you don't need to worry, Grandfather." the purple-eyed girl assertedly said, even if this time, she really believed what she was saying. "You have taught me to befriend only people I would consider worthy since my fiasco with Yui, and I have always followed this piece of advice. Makoto's grades might not have always reflected it because of a clear lack of self-confidence on his part, but he is an intelligent person with a lot of potential. I believe he just needed a push in the right direction, so to speak."

"If you say so." Fuhito told her, seemingly convinced enough to drop it, though not convinced enough to actually care. "Very well, then. Given you do finish your paperwork for the day in question, you are free to visit your friend's house. However, you are not to sleep in the same bed as that boy. You will also give me his parents' phone number to ask for a report of your behavior. Are we understood?"

 _I know you just don't want us to have any sexual activity, and I didn't plan to… Though you won't hear me tell you that we've already slept together at Hope's Peak…_ Kyoko thought, recalling the day on which she had helped the lucky student with his mathematical issues. "Very well. I will ask the Naegis for their phone number and give it to you when I come back. I also won't sleep in the same bed as Makoto, though that was never my intention in the first place." … _Even if that was absolutely my intention. Let's hope Makoto's parents will agree to it and cover for me…_

"Good. You will have to use public transport to visit your friend, however. A Kirigiri detective can't afford to waste time, especially if you are away for the day." the veteran detective said, not giving her a choice. "That, or you ask your friend's parents to drive you. I admittedly do not care."

"It is fine. I will take the bus to get there." _Not that I really expected you to give me the ride, to be entirely honest. But I'm an adult and can handle myself better than you believe, Grandfather…_ "But I appreciate it, Grandfather."

Fuhito didn't reply, and they spent the rest of dinnertime in silence, neither comfortable nor really awkward. Kyoko was satisfied enough with how that negotiation had gone not to argue further.

_I could have gone in secret, leaving and reentering through my window, but taking unnecessary risks would have been pointless… I'm really excited to see Makoto again and meet his family… though I am a little nervous…_

* * *

Kyoko stood at the back of the bus, eyes closed and arms crossed over her breasts, waiting for the last station, which would bring her close to Makoto's home. She had tried to dress differently from how she usually dressed at Hope's Peak, wearing a short dark purple skirt, a white blouse covered by a black jacket, her usual pair of high-heels, and her trademark purple gloves. She had also done her hair slightly differently, tying it into a long ponytail with two strands of hair being loose down the front of her body, instead of leaving it untied save for her usual braid.

Makoto could always braid it back himself if he wanted, she thought. A touch of make-up had finished the job, as Kyoko didn't want to do too much, though she still wanted to change slightly if only to show to her boyfriend a different girl than the one he had spent one full school year with. She believed she looked a little more mature dressed like this, a little more adult-like. Surely it couldn't do her any harm.

The detective also carried a small suitcase packed with her pajamas and her toilet bag, nothing out of the ordinary.

 _To say I'm about to meet Makoto's family… Not even a month ago, I wouldn't have believed we would ever date, so that is clearly surprising._ The detective thought, subconsciously smiling as she recalled some of the happiest memories of her still young life. _I've been living a dream since then… And all that thanks to him…_

"Hey, that's Kyoko! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Surprised, Kyoko opened her eyes again, her train of thought interrupted as a familiar feminine voice addressed her. The lavender-haired girl looked and recognized her friend Hina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro standing there, a kind smile on her face.

"Oh, Hina. I didn't expect to meet you here, either." Kyoko said, returning the smile. "But it is good to see you again. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry. You know, the usual…" Hina told her before returning the question. "And how have you been doing, Kyoko? Eventful summer break so far?"

The Ultimate Detective sighed, replying, "In a way. I have been working on my cases and paperwork ever since we've left Hope's Peak for summer break. Today is actually the first time I'm doing something else, and you won't hear me complaining about getting a change of pace for once."

"Ah, I see. And if I may be a little curious, what's this all about?" the swimmer asked, a teasing grin slowly appearing on her lips. "Something related to a certain Ultimate Lucky Student, maybe…?"

Kyoko giggled in amusement, feeling her cheeks heat up at the friendly tease. She shook her head, and with her eyes slightly sparkling in joy, answered, "You're absolutely right. Makoto has invited me for a sleepover at his house so we could see each other again and he could introduce me to his family. I'm heading there right now, actually."

"Oh, that's so cool! I'm really happy for you!" the blue-eyed girl said with genuine cheeriness in her voice. "The two of you make for such a sweet couple! I don't really know what led you to finally hit it off, but I'm so glad you did! You're just adorable together! Really, I'm glad!"

"T-Thank you, Hina…" _You didn't need to shout it for all the bus to hear, though…_ "I-I'm sure Makoto would be happy to hear you say that."

"No need to thank me! You're my two best friends after Sakura, of course, I'm happy for you!"

Kyoko blushed but didn't feel the need to hide it from her best feminine friend. Hina had been someone the detective had immediately grown fond of, thanks to her cheery and friendly nature. She had always been there to lend an ear when Kyoko needed it, and she'd been the first person to whom Kyoko had told the news of her and Makoto dating.

These moments were the reason she was glad to have a friend like her.

"Attention to all passengers! You have reached Station 16."

"Oh, that's my station," Hina said, frowning a bit. "I would have liked to catch up a bit more, but I guess that'll have to wait. Don't hesitate to call me whenever, alright?" seeing Kyoko nod, the swimmer bowed before heading off. "See you, Kyoko! And good luck with Makoto's family!"

Before she could even reply, Hina was out of the bus, but her words had improved her already great mood. She had not even reached the Naegis' house yet, that Makoto's luck was already rubbing off on her.

 _Yes, this should be a good day…_ She thought with a small smile as the bus resumed its ride…

* * *

_Well, I guess this is it…_ Kyoko mused as she rolled her suitcase next to her, facing a door. The doorplate read "Mr. and Mrs. Naegi," which was enough to make the usually calm detective nervous. _Get a hold of yourself, Kyoko Kirigiri! You run after criminals, and you're going to be afraid of your boyfriend's family?!_

Taking a deep breath, the girl ringed on the doorbell and stood there, waiting for someone to come open the door.

It opened after some time, revealing a young woman who looked to be in her late thirties, with green eyes, long brown hair, and a smile that reminded the detective of someone in particular.

"Oh, good afternoon, miss!" the woman greeted, smiling even more at the sight of Kyoko. "You must be Kyoko, correct?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." the detective bowed with great respect, trying to hide her nervousness. "My name is Kyoko Kirigiri. I am your son's classmate at Hope's Peak Academy. I'm honored to make your acquaintance, ma'am."

The woman giggled, telling Kyoko, "Oh, no need for the 'ma'am' part: it makes me feel old! But how silly of me, I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Yumiko Naegi, and as you had guessed, I am Makoto's mother. I'm thrilled I finally get to meet you, Kyoko! Makoto has told us a lot about you, especially recently. But please, come in!"

 _H-He's… told them about me…?_ The detective echoed in her mind, gulping slightly. _S-She said that with a smile, so that must have been positive… right…?_

With a nod that hid her musings, Kyoko followed Yumiko inside the house with her suitcase, entering a small entry room with a few doors and a staircase.

"Please excuse the dust everywhere… We admittedly didn't get a chance to clean the whole house for today…" the woman sighed, telling the lavender-haired teen, "Makoto insisted we clean his room down to the last speck of dust, so…"

"No worries, Mrs. Naegi," Kyoko assured her, hiding her shock. _How is that dusty?! Grandfather's manor is ten times dustier than that, and I think it's pretty clean! Makoto's mom seems to be a conscientious woman… That's a quality Makoto didn't inherit from his mother…_ She thought with an amused smile.

"We were waiting for you in the living room, so I'll show you there first," Yumiko told her son's girlfriend. "You can leave your suitcase here if you want. My husband will bring it upstairs later."

"O-Oh, alright…"

"And please don't sound so nervous, dear; I'm not going to eat you!" she joked then chuckled, making Kyoko blush in embarrassment. "I'm kidding, of course. But as a warning, I've told Makoto's father and sister to keep the teasing remarks to themselves, but I know very well that they won't be able to resist, so… I'd be ready if I were you."

With her suitcase left in the room, Kyoko followed Yumiko inside the living room. There, she noticed three people sitting around a table, and among them, someone she recognized particularly well.

"O-Oh, Kyoko!" Makoto himself exclaimed, his eyes widening as he immediately stood up and ran towards his girlfriend.

"Hey, no running, young man!" his father told him, shaking his head as he also got up. "You'll slip and fall in front of your girlfriend… That'd be embarrassing…"

Ignoring his father's orders, the Ultimate Lucky Student ran with enthusiasm… only to trip on his shoe laces and landing square on his face… The three Naegis and Kyoko sweatdropped, knowing that this was bound to happen, anyway, as Makoto got up with a bashful smile. The Ultimate Detective shook her head in amusement before the boy brought her in a close and warm hug, the two young lovers smiling as they could finally reunite since the end of their school year.

"Good afternoon, Makoto." the girl softly whispered in his ear. "I'm happy to see you again. And you visibly were, considering what just happened…" _Good to know my boyfriend is still the same as always…_

Pulling back from the hug and both having to restrain themselves from sharing a well-needed kiss, they exchanged a blushing smile.

"Y-Yeah…" he scratched his head, clearly a little embarrassed. "I'm so glad you could come though, Kyoko!" the Luckster told her with obvious cheeriness in his voice. It made Kyoko feel at peace. "I've missed you so, _so_ much!"

"He isn't lying, that I can say." Makoto's father told the detective, approaching the couple with a friendly smile. The man looked to be around the same age as his wife, with purplish eyes and black hair. "Good afternoon, miss. I am Takeshi Naegi, Makoto's father. It's good to meet my future in-law!"

"D-Dad!"

"Takeshi!"

A kick from his wife and a pout from his son made Takeshi raise his hands in surrender.

"S-Sorry… Couldn't resist…" the man apologized. "But more seriously, I'm glad we finally get to meet you, Kyoko. Makoto has told us many great things about you, so we were all very excited when he told us you would be able to come to visit."

"G-Good afternoon, sir." Kyoko politely greeted and bowed again. "I am honored to make your acquaintance, too. Meeting you means a lot to me." _Makoto's parents seem really relaxed… I might want to wait a bit before I introduce him to Grandfather, then… he could be in for a shock…_

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce me?!" Makoto's sister pouted as she walked to the small group. Then, she sighed, saying, "Fine, I'll do it myself… Good afternoon, miss! I'm Komaru, Makoto's sister! I'm sure you have heard many great things about me, so now you finally get to see me in the flesh! And now I finally get to tease my brother's girlfriend! That's gonna be a great day; I can feel it!"

The girl - a teenager who Kyoko deduced, was maybe a year younger than her brother, with short brown-green hair, an ahoge, and emerald green eyes - grinned excitedly, making Kyoko sweatdrop. She certainly seemed to fit the description the Luckster had given his girlfriend…

"Good afternoon, Komaru. Makoto has indeed told me about you already, and I am glad to finally meet you." the detective replied, deciding to bite and let her tease. She showed her boyfriend's sister a friendly smile and told her, "I am sure I've already been the victim of your teasing many times, and I don't suppose you've run out of jokes and other remarks today, unfortunately…"

"Hehe, definitely not!" Komaru answered with a smirk. "But more seriously, Makoto has told me only good things about you, so even if I do tease you, it's all for fun. I'm not gonna ruin my brother's relationship with his first girlfriend! He'd never forgive me!"

"You bet I wouldn't!" the Ultimate Lucky Student told her, the tone of his voice making it clear this was _not_ a good idea. He turned to his purple-eyed girlfriend and explained, "Komaru's just jealous, Kyoko, but she really doesn't mean harm. Though we'll have to put up with her for the entire day, I'm sure…"

"Hey, I'm not jealous of you! Sure, you got a cute girlfriend, but I'm not jealous!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No-!"

"Are you two quite done?" Yumiko scolded, giving her two children a disapproving look. "That's no way of welcoming a guest. Sorry about that, dear. Now, Takeshi, do you think you could bring Kyoko's suitcase upstairs while I go get things to drink and eat?"

"Yes, sure! I'll be right back." the man nodded and left the room with a smile towards the group.

"Now, you can go sit at the table if you want. I'm sure you and Makoto have a lot to catch up on, and I'm sure Komaru would love to hear about it and absolutely _not_ tease you." the mother said, scolding her daughter in advance, who simply smiled embarrassedly. "Ah, before I go get any food… do you have any food allergies I should know of, Kyoko? I prefer to know for dinner tonight."

"Ah, hm… None that I know of, Mrs. Naegi." the Ultimate Detective informed her. "I admit I have a difficult relationship with coriander, but other than that, you do not have anything to worry about. But the concern is appreciated, Mrs. Naegi."

Yumiko smiled warmly, saying, "Okay. I'll be right back, then. Oh, and Yumiko will be just fine. I hate formalities with guests, and especially with my son's girlfriend."

"Very well, Mrs-… Yumiko…" _Great… That's gonna take some time to get used to…_ "S-Sorry…"

The Naegis shook their head in amusement, the mother entering what appeared to be the kitchen while the two siblings sat at the dinner table, with Kyoko sitting next to her boyfriend, facing Komaru.

"So, when did the two of you get together, exactly? Makoto told us something about a math test or something, but I'll admit I didn't understand everything…" Komaru said, visibly not entirely confident with her version.

"Yes, you're quite right." the Ultimate Detective confirmed with a nod. "Makoto and I were friends for a long time, but we got a real chance to bond when we studied together for our math finals. We have been a couple for a little more than a month, now."

"Yeah, I kinda needed help, or I was probably going to fail and not pass the year, and Kyoko agreed to help me." the Luckster concurred, his smile showing a mix of embarrassment and gratefulness. "I really owe you one, Kyoko…" he then smirked at his sister, telling her, "You should ask Kyoko for some help in math, too, sis! I'm not the only one here to be bad at math!"

"Oh, you suck…" the green-eyed girl whispered. "Math's useless, anyway! I prefer literature, especially reading manga!"

"Well, I would have agreed with you anytime before, sis, but since it's kind of the reason Kyoko and I got together…" he scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. "My relationship with math's kinda improved…"

"Hey, I've already told you that you succeeded because you had the will to work hard and make it happen, Makoto." Kyoko reminded him, her voice assertive. "You needed motivation, and I'm glad I could give you some. I look forward to more study dates next year, now."

"Yeah, count me in!" Makoto cheered, seemingly joyed at the idea. "I promise, I'll work super hard to make sure I graduate!"

The two young lovers exchanged a knowing and fond smile, making Komaru look at them with her own smile of happiness for them.

*driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing*

"Ah, sorry, my phone." the younger girl said, taking out her cellphone and staring at the screen. "I have to take it, but I'll be back to tease you soon!"

Makoto and Kyoko rolled their eyes as Komaru went back to the entry room to take her call, leaving them alone at the table.

"Phew, finally some time alone!" the lucky student exclaimed with relief. "Thought I'd have Komaru on my back the whole day…" Makoto took his girlfriend's gloved hand with his and enlaced their fingers together. "I know I've told you this on the phone and all, but I've missed you so much, Kyoko…"

"I-I've… missed you a lot too, Makoto." _I've been thinking about you all the time, dreaming about you all the time…_ The Ultimate Detective thought but didn't say it, not wanting her boyfriend to believe she'd been unhappy since they last saw each other. "I was a little nervous at the idea of coming to visit you, but I'm glad I did. Your family is lovely."

"Yeah, they really are. Mom and Dad are the best there are, and while Komaru's annoying, she's my baby sister, and I care for her a lot." the boy said, his smile reaching his ears. "I really love them. And I love you, too. You're part of the family too now, Kyoko."

"Quite correct! My boy's girlfriend is definitely welcome in the Naegi family, especially a young woman as intelligent as you are, Kyoko!"

"Oh, Dad! You're back!"

"Indeed. I managed to knock down the clock in your room on the way, so it took me some time…" the middle-aged man sighed. "But there I am. And about what Makoto was telling you just now… I'm sure Yumi would agree with me that you're not just a simple guest to us, Kyoko. I was teasing when I told you that I was glad to meet my in-law, but the meaning behind it is true. That's why we want you to feel at home because for me, and for every Naegi here, you _are_ at home."

"M-Mr. Naegi…" _I-I'm part… of the family…?_ "B-But… W-We've barely just met…!"

"Nonsense." Takeshi dismissed her words with ease. "I trust my son, and I know that what he said about you must be the truth. There's no doubt in my mind that you are somebody Makoto needs in his life, which makes you family to me and to everyone here. And since we are family, you can call me by my first name. Formalities don't do well inside this house, hahahaha."

The man's laughter combined with her boyfriend's warm and tender smile made the detective tear up in emotion.

_I… I-I haven't been part of a family in so long… I-It's been years since someone called me family… Even Grandfather never told me this… Y-Yui isn't here anymore… M-My mother is dead, and my father abandoned me… M-Makoto… He's my only light… A-And I can be a part of his family…?_

Seeing the girl's tears, Makoto embraced his girlfriend in a close embrace, whispering sweet words in her ear.

"Don't cry, Kyoko… It's only natural you're part of the family…" he told her, stroking her back. "You're an amazing girl, and you're the first person I've ever loved this way… You mean a lot to me, Kyoko, and if my family can bring you the comfort you didn't get growing up, then we'll do so in a heartbeat… I love you too much to leave you without the feeling of having a real family around you…"

"M-Makoto…" _I-I'm so lucky to have him in my life… I've never been happier than since we got together…_ "T-Thank you so much… It… It means the world to me…"

" _You_ mean the world to me, Kyoko…"

Makoto pulled back from the hug before placing his hand on her cheek and pulling her into a soft kiss, his lips melting against hers delicately. The feeling of her boyfriend's sweet lips almost made her moan in pleasure, but she managed to restrain herself. She knew it was audacious to do this in front of Makoto's father, but now that he had opened Pandora's Box, the Ultimate Detective couldn't pull away.

"Alright, I brought the drinks and some sweets- oh!"

"I'm back, Makoto, Kyoko- woah!"

Both Yumiko and Komaru were left stunned, their eyes widening as they took in the sight of their Makoto kissing his girlfriend so passionately and so lovingly.

"My, my, didn't waste any time, did you, now?" the youngest sibling asked with a grin on her face as the two lovers finally parted, blushing a deep red color. "I wasn't jealous before, but I definitely am now!"

Kyoko's blush only darkened when the two parents looked at her with surprised eyes. She tried to hide it with her hair before remembering she had tied it and couldn't do that right now.

"I-I'm sorry, Y-Yumiko, T-Takeshi!" she stuttered in apology, bowing in front of Makoto's parents. "T-This was really disrespectful behavior on my part, and I sincerely apologize!" _G-Great, I've messed up! And just after telling me I was part of their family, too! How dumb can you be, Kyoko-?!_

Suddenly, the detective felt a pair of soft hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look up. She noticed Yumiko standing in front of her, and instead of the scolding look she expected, the girl just saw a smile.

"We were all teenagers once, dear. You haven't seen your boyfriend in a month, and you must have missed him terribly," she told her, a real motherly look in her eyes making Kyoko's tense shoulders relax. "And there is nothing wrong with kissing your boyfriend, dear. Of course, there are limits to what a couple can do in front of others, but no one in this house will blame you for sharing a simple gesture of closeness with your special someone. Takeshi and I were the same when we were your age, so we definitely understand."

"Y-Yumiko…"

"Besides, witnessing one of my little Makoto's kisses comforts me that we raised a boy a girl would love. As a parent, nothing could make me prouder than to know my son has found a girlfriend he loves and who loves him back because I know him more than anyone, and I know he deserves it."

"M-Mom…"

Both boyfriend and girlfriend sniffled their tears of happiness as the former's mom praised him, and by proxy, praised her, as well. Komaru smiled cheerily for her brother and his loved one while Takeshi looked proudly at the two classmates and lovebirds.

_A family… I've fulfilled little Kyoko's dream… The Naegis… are my family._

* * *

"Okay, so who's up for a quick game of UNO?" Takeshi asked, taking out a deck of cards.

"Yeah, great idea, Dad!" Komaru exclaimed in excitement, leaning closer on the table. "I'd be hyped for a game of UNO!"

"Yes, why not." Yumiko concurred, taking a sip of her glass of water. "It is fairly simple, yet it works well."

Makoto thought for a second before agreeing, "Count me in. But I wanna be with Kyoko!"

"I don't mind either," Kyoko added, taking her boyfriend's hand with her gloved one under the table. "Having Makoto's luck on my side could prove quite helpful."

They chuckled while the Luckster in question blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Well, everyone seems to be in agreement." the father said as he began shuffling the cards. "So Makoto and Kyoko can be together while the three of us play on our own. Does that seem fair? Komaru can start, as she's the youngest among us."

Everyone nodded, prompting Takeshi to hand everybody their starting cards before flipping the first card on the draw pile, a green six.

The two Ultimates stared at their hand of cards. They had a few useful cards such as a blue skip, one green, and one red draw two, as well as one wild draw four.

"I play a green two!" Komaru announced as she placed her card on top of the green six. "Mom's turn!"

"Hm… I'll play this…" Yumiko said as she played a blue two, changing the color. "Makoto, Kyoko, your turn."

"What should we play, Kyoko?" Makoto whispered into his girlfriend's ear, trying to be quiet enough not to be heard by his family. "Skipping Dad's turn seems like a good plan, no?" _Although he'll pout if we do that, haha._

"I agree." the detective whispered back with a nod. "Let's do this." Kyoko placed the blue skip and said, "Sorry, Takeshi, but this skips your turn." _Nothing personal…_

"Kids these days…" the man muttered under his breath, making the others giggle.

Komaru beamed at the opportunity as she placed a blue four. "There! One less card!"

Yumiko brought her hand to her chin in thought as she contemplated her choices. "Looks like I don't have anything I can play right now… Let me draw a card." the Naegi mother took the card on top of the draw pile and smiled. "It looks like it's back to you, dear."

"Yeah! I'm gonna make quick work of this game!" the youngest girl said, placing a blue seven on top of her mother's blue reverse. "Your turn, Dad!"

"Finally…" he sighed before smiling and playing a red seven. "Your turn, young lady and gentleman."

 _So what are our options here…?_ Makoto wondered as the two lovers looked at their cards. He pointed at a red two they had in hand, and Kyoko nodded. "Red two." he simply said. _As long as we follow Komaru's pace, we have a chance!_

"Sorry, Komaru, but you'll have to draw there," Yumiko said with a small smile as she placed a red draw two, making her daughter pout.

"No fair…" Komaru nonetheless drew her two cards, even if she looked unhappy doing it. "And I don't even have anything good to play!" the girl took another card and sighed. "Still nothing… I guess it's your turn, Dad…"

"I, unfortunately, don't have anything I can play to get back at Makoto and Kyoko for earlier, so I guess…" the Naegi father placed a wild card and called, "Let's go yellow."

"Fine by me," Kyoko said, feeling her competitive side awakening. She then pointed to at yellow eight they had in hand.

"Yeah, go ahead, Kyoko." the boy told her in confirmation. When the lavender-haired girl placed the card, he announced, "Your turn, Mom." _We took the lead! Only four cards left!_

"A yellow one here." the woman said as she played her card. "Komaru, your turn."

"Ah, finally! Take that, Dad!" Makoto's sister placed a yellow draw two with enthusiasm. "Not in last anymore!"

"Jeez, the kids are teaming up on me, Yumi!" Takeshi jokingly said as he drew his two cards and played a yellow six. "Your turn, Makoto, Kyoko."

"Should we use it now, Makoto?" the Ultimate Detective asked very quietly, pointing at their wild draw four. _I don't want to put Makoto's mother in a tough spot, but we have a game to win, right?_

Makoto was hesitant, knowing this basically meant his mother would lose her shot to win, but nonetheless agreed. "Yeah, go ahead." _Sorry, Mom!_

"Okay. Well, we play a wild draw four and ask for… green." Kyoko announced. _We're almost out of cards. Makoto's luck is on our side right now…_

"Oh, that's not good!" Yumiko exclaimed, her eyes widening as she took her four cards from the draw pile. "Fortunately, I can play this green nine."

"Hm, let's see… Yeah, I'll play this." Komaru said as she placed a green one. "I won't lose!"

 _Makoto's sister sure is passionate about that game…_ Kyoko sweatdropped at the girl's enthusiasm.

"I don't have anything I can play right now, so I'll draw." the Naegi father stated as he drew a card. "No luck, unfortunately."

"Hey, somebody better do something against Makoto and Kyoko, or they're gonna cruise to victory!" Komaru warned, pointing at the three cards that remained in the detective's hand. "I'm not gonna let my brother steal my victory!"

Makoto smirked in response as his girlfriend placed a green three, leaving them with only two cards in hand. They didn't even make a comment, which made the younger sibling even more enraged.

"Ah, I have this red three, so I can play," Yumiko said as she placed her card. "Drawing here would have made it virtually impossible for me to win, so that's a start."

"Ah-ha! I have a red reverse!" the short-haired girl taunted as she used her reverse card. "It's back to Mom, and I've bought us time!"

Komaru stuck her tongue at her brother, who shook his head in response while Kyoko rolled her eyes.

_Sis will be surprised when we get lucky and play our two remaining cards in the next two turns!_

"Ah, thank you, dear." the mother thanked her daughter with a warm, motherly smile. "I play a red eight."

"And we play a red draw two!" Makoto exclaimed with enthusiasm as Kyoko placed her card. "Dad, your tu-"

"UNO!" Kyoko suddenly shouted, giving her boyfriend her Kirigiri stare. "Makoto, focus! You will taunt your family when our turn is _actually_ over! We could have needed to draw if I had not been careful!"

"S-Sorry…" _Jeez, why so serious, Kyoko?_ The boy thought as his girlfriend scolded him. His sister and parents giggled as Kyoko appeared much more confident already.

"Better not argue, my boy!" Takeshi said as he drew two cards and immediately placed a red four. "Women can be scary when you mess up!"

He received a glare from his wife that quickly softened and turned into a smile. Kyoko rolled her eyes again and exchanged a quick smile with her boyfriend so that he knew she wasn't mad at him.

"Please, Mom, have something to stop them…" Komaru prayed as she played a yellow four. "Whatever it is…"

 _Our last card is a blue six… So we need Makoto's mother to either play a blue four or a wild card and call for blue…_ Kyoko mused, adopting her detective stance. _It's not totally impossible… even if we would be lucky to be out of cards without even drawing once…_

"Hm, I don't know if this will stop Kyoko and Makoto or not, but I'll play this." the middle-aged woman told the others and placed… a wild card!

Makoto's eyes widened as he crossed the fingers of his free hand under the table and chanted to himself, _Blue, blue, blue, blue…_

"And I'll call… let's say, blue."

 _Yeah!_ With a shared smirk, Kyoko placed their final card on the pile, making Makoto beam. "Well played, Kyoko! We played this nicely, apart from my little slip-up earlier!"

"Indeed." the Ultimate Detective concurred with a nod before turning to Makoto's family and humbly saying, "Our victory was still greatly due to luck. Should we play again, the outcome would probably be very different."

"Yeah, yeah…" Komaru pouted, disappointed at not having won. "I should have been quicker to react when Makoto forgot to call 'UNO!' I suck!"

"Hey, it's okay, dear," Yumiko told her. "Makoto and Kyoko played better than we did, so it seems fair they won. You are not going to be a sore loser in front of a guest, are you, young lady?"

"Sorry, Mom… You know I don't like losing…" the girl apologized, though she still seemed a little upset. "But I'm getting second place for sure!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Takeshi told her, as father and daughter got their excitement back as they focused on their game and how the second, third, and last places had yet to be awarded.

The mother sighed, telling the game's two winners, "I sometimes wonder if I don't have three children to raise in this house…"

Kyoko and Makoto giggled as they watched the game resume, a competitive yet familial mood resuming in the living room as the family finished their game of UNO.

* * *

"I… I have never played this game before, Makoto…"

Makoto frowned as his girlfriend looked at him, visibly trying not to disappoint him. However, this only motivated the boy even more.

"Hey, it's okay! There's a first time for everything, am I wrong?" he told her, giving her his most hopeful smile. "I'll admit… it's rare to know someone, especially my age, who's never played any _Mario Kart_ , but it's alright! I'll teach you the ropes!"

"Yes, Makoto is correct, dear," Yumiko assured the Ultimate Detective, looking at her with kind and compassionate eyes. "My skills at this game are terrible, yet it never prevented me from having fun when I played it. Besides, this game is partly based on luck, too, especially for casual players like Takeshi and me, so you'll be able to do just fine, I'm sure of it."

"You… really think so…?"

In fact, the Ultimate Lucky Student had suggested to his family that they continued to bond with Kyoko over a game of Mario Kart, knowing this was a great game in a family setting. However, he'd immediately seen that the lavender-haired girl wasn't thrilled at the idea. Still, he didn't want her to think they would be having less fun because she had never played, and Makoto was glad his mother was there to help him make her understand.

"Yes, I do. You'll see, Makoto will teach you way better than I could, but the basics are fairly simple." the Naegi mother added and passed a white wheel-shaped controller. "There you go, this is the controller."

"A-Ah, um… Thank you." _I haven't played many video games in my life, but I can confidently say that this controller looks… odd._ Kyoko bowed her head in thankfulness, earning a nod from Yumiko.

"Okay, so this is the _Wii Wheel_ , the basic controller for this game." the Luckster explained, getting his own controller ready. "It operates with motion controls, which means that your vehicle will move depending on what direction you tilt the controller in: turn it to the left, and your character will go left, same with the right side. Then, the 'B' button behind allows you to perform mini-turbos when you turn with your vehicle. You'll see, it's pretty easy to understand. Then, the '1' button allows you to brake and the '2' button to accelerate. The directional pad on the left allows you to use items, which I'll explain in a bit. Finally, when your vehicle reaches a slope, you can shake the remote a bit, and your character will get a trick in the air and get a little speed boost upon landing. Are you following so far?"

"Yes… I think I am…" Kyoko replied, focusing on the different buttons. _Don't be imitated by this thing, Kyoko. Memorize the controls and focus on Makoto's explanations._ "You can go on."

"Well… On the race track, you'll find multicolored boxes, which are called 'item boxes.' You should try to hit them as often as possible because they give you an item to help you out." Makoto continued, looking very much in his comfort zone. "If you are behind, you'll get especially great items. Still, it's a little random, so in some races, you might not get lucky. Other than that, all tracks are three laps long, though they are of varying difficulty. And that's pretty much everything you need to know ahead of your first game."

"I see…" _This was clear, so I think I'll be able to do just fine…_ The detective thought, adopting a pensive stance. "I think I got the gist of it. That doesn't mean I will do well, but I might have a chance not to be terrible, at least."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine!" the boy told her, flashing her a smile. "Well, I won't let you beat me, but Dad and Komaru are two easy preys!"

"Hey, that's mean!" Komaru protested, steam coming out of her ears as she glared at her brother. "Just you wait! I'll kick your butt for mocking me! I'll target you with all my shells and bananas, and I hope you only get bad items!"

"Jeez, the two of you are already getting competitive, and we haven't even started playing!" Takeshi deplored, sweatdropping along with Kyoko at the scene. "Now, I think we should choose our characters and vehicles, shouldn't we?"

"Wait, aren't you playing, Yumiko?" Kyoko asked, surprised. "You don't have a controller…"

Yumiko smiled, replying, "The multiplayer mode is restricted to four players, so I, unfortunately, can't play with you. But I'm fine just watching you play. This should be entertaining to watch."

"A-Ah, alright…" _I pretty much stole her controller… That's a little insensitive of me…_ Kyoko realized, but she didn't want to look too guilty, or she knew someone would ask her if she was alright. "So, you said we could choose our characters, Takeshi?"

"Indeed. Makoto?"

"Yeah, wait for a second…" the Ultimate Lucky Student pressed a couple of buttons on his wheel, revealing a panel of characters. "So, this is the cast of characters you can choose from. They're divided into three categories based on their weight, but I wouldn't focus too much on that if I were you. Just choose the one you prefer."

 _The character I prefer, huh…?_ The girl gave the panel a thorough look, eying them each individually until coming to a decision. "I think I've chosen. I'll choose this princess dressed in blue."

"Ah, so Rosalina. She's a cool character." her boyfriend told her, exchanging a smile with Kyoko. "I'll go with Funky Kong, personally."

"I'm going Daisy, as always," Komaru informed them, picking the orange-wearing princess.

"And I think I'm going to be playing as Mario to keep things simple," Takeshi concluded. When he was finished choosing his character, the screen switched to another panel. "Now, what vehicle do I choose…? I guess I'll use the Super Blooper, even if it sounds silly."

"Mach Bike for me!" the youngest Naegi sibling called, her character exclaiming her name as she did.

"So this is where you can choose your vehicle, Kyoko," Makoto told her, seeing her a little confused. "They all have different stats, but that's a little too complicated for me to explain right now. The main thing is that there are bikes and karts, which have different properties. Bikes can do 'wheelies' by tilting the remote up, and karts have longer mini-turbos. It's up to you to choose, honestly. I'll go with the Flame Runner, on my part."

"Ah, okay. Well, I'll choose the Shooting Star." _That might be a terrible choice, but I don't know enough to make a more thought-out decision, unfortunately._

"Cool! I'll put on random tracks, so we don't have to worry about selecting them ourselves." the Naegi boy informed them, setting up their game. "Okay, everyone ready?" seeing three nods that urged him to go on, the Luckster pressed the '2' button on his controller, exclaiming, "Start!"

A short jingle played during which the first track appeared: Grumble Volcano. Takeshi's eyes widened in fear while Makoto and Komaru grinned. Kyoko was, of course, unexpressive.

 _Considering the look on Makoto's dad's face, this might not be a good sign… Though Makoto and Komaru seem to like the track the game picked…_ She thought, noticing her opponents getting ready.

"Okay, so this isn't the easiest track, Kyoko, but at least, if you do well on this one, you'll be set for all the others." her boyfriend said, staring into the screen as Lakitu appeared and started the countdown.

"That's reassuring…" Kyoko deadpanned, making Yumiko giggle. "I will do my best."

"That's the spirit!" Makoto cheered as the race officially began, with the two Naegi siblings getting off to a good start.

The Ultimate Detective kept a firm hold on her controller and followed the other races on the first straightaway and into the first row of item boxes.

 _Let's see what 'item' I get…_ The girl thought as the roulette showed a variety of items before stopping on a red shell. _Hm… I don't know what this does, so I suppose I should use it to figure out…_

Pressing the directional pad, Kyoko noticed a red shell appearing at the rear of her bike and being sent forward and towards the Daisy player, AKA Komaru.

"Hey, what gives?!" the youngest Naegi sibling exclaimed angrily as her character was hit by the shell. "Makoto and Kyoko are already ganging up on me!"

"Way to go, Kyoko!" Makoto teased his sister, sharing a quick smirk with his girlfriend. "I'm getting a break away from everyone!"

Takeshi chuckled before saying, "Hold your horses, son… There is a little surprise coming your way!"

Kyoko took a sharp turn inside the cavern and noticed a flying blue shell pass by. She then saw it appear on the top-left screen, towards her boyfriend. Still, she couldn't do anything but glance at Funky Kong as he got hit, making Makoto sigh.

"Thanks, Dad…"

"No problem, son!"

_So this blue shell item targets the person in first place… Good to know…_

The next item box Kyoko got gave her a thunder cloud, surprising her as her bike got a little faster.

"Try to hit another player quickly, Kyoko," Yumiko whispered into her ear. "If you keep this cloud for too long, it'll make you shrink, and you'll lose a lot of time."

The detective girl nodded and, with a determined expression, passed by a couple of CPU players before bumping into the Mario player, giving him the thunder cloud.

"Oh, no…" she heard Takeshi mutter under his breath as she quickly got away from him. After a few seconds, a shock sound was heard, hitting his character and vehicle. "Great… Gotta play catch-up now!"

The lavender-haired girl drifted on the last turn of the track, and after releasing her mini-turbo, accelerated towards the end of her first lap. So far, she was in fifth place, behind two CPUs and the two siblings, with Komaru being in first, despite being hit earlier in the race.

_I suppose this could be way worse… Let's try to keep it that way…_

"Yeah, I've got a Bullet Bill!" the father stated enthusiastically as his character turned into a bullet with an angry expression and rushed through the track. Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise when it approached her at light speed, and she barely avoided it with a shaky last-second maneuver. "Second place!"

"Not for long, Dad!" Komaru mocked as she laid a banana peel on her tracks, taking her father by surprise and forcing him to crash into it. "And now _I_ have a commanding lead in first!"

All players refocused as Kyoko passed her boyfriend, who had been hit by a green shell courtesy of one of the computer players.

"You're not doing bad at all, Kyoko!" he praised, giving her a quick smile as he got back to top speed. "I knew you could do it!"

The Ultimate Detective smiled lovingly, glad that her boyfriend was always there to tell her these kind things. Besides, hearing from someone who knew the game well that she was defending herself pretty correctly was a good confidence booster.

 _Maybe… Maybe I won't be so bad at this game, then…_ Kyoko thought, feeling emboldened by Makoto's remark. Her bike took the next turn really tightly as parts of the track fell off, almost catching her by surprise. _I'm in third place after nearly two laps, which isn't half-bad…_

"POW block incoming, everyone!" Makoto warned as he used his item. "If you wanna dodge it, Kyoko, you need to shake your controller on the third vibration on the screen, alright? It's a little unfair if I don't tell you how to dodge it…"

"Ah, thank you, Makoto." _His sense of fair-play is admirable… He's so friendly and fair to everyone; it's part of why I love him…_ And indeed, the detective was able to dodge the item the boy had used. This allowed her to resume her quest for an even better placement. She reached the starting line and completed her second lap, still in third position, but with the Baby Luigi CPU player in second in sight.

"Just one more lap, c'mon, no blue shell!" Komaru prayed, playing her cards well with one item she could use for protection and some good driving around the few hard turns at the beginning of the track.

"C'mon, gimme a blue shell!" Makoto said right after, making his sister pout. "Fifth place isn't the best I can do!"

"Hey, I'm in ninth, son, so some sympathy would be appreciated…" Takeshi said and let out a sigh, struggling with the CPU players in the back of the pack. "Finishing in the top half would already be a feat at this point…"

"It's not our fault you suck at the game, Dad!" the youngest Naegi taunted, grinning at her father. "Even Makoto can't compete today!"

 _Komaru doesn't seem to consider me as a threat, even though I'm in third place…_ Kyoko thought as she collected another item, which was a banana. _I suppose it's up to me to prove her wrong on this last lap, then._

"Language, young lady…" her dad reprimanded, even if it wasn't too firm. Still, for the second he was scolding his daughter, Takeshi lost sight of his kart. "Oh no, I fell into the lava… Guess I'm not coming back after this…"

"Wouldn't be so confident if I were you, Sis!" Makoto told her back, pressing a button on his controller. "Blue shell!"

"W-WHAT?! H-HOW?!" Komaru shouted, looking flabbergasted. "Damn your Ultimate Luck! C'mon, I need a mushroom to dodge it!"

"Nice work, Makoto…" the Ultimate Detective whispered to her boyfriend, seeing in Komaru's future misadventure a chance to perhaps aim for the top stop. _I need to get rid of this Baby Luigi player, though!_

Eventually, the blue shell came and hit the younger girl, sending her high in the air and making her lose her first-place spot to Baby Luigi and Rosalina, AKA Kyoko. She growled in frustration.

"I'll get you for this, Makoto…" Komaru swore, refocusing on the screen as her brother caught up to her, and they started bumping into each other's vehicles.

 _This is my chance; I need to make it count!_ Kyoko thought as she came out of the cavern part of the track, exchanging the lead back and forth with Baby Luigi. She tricked a couple of times from the small ramps on the platforms on the way, getting a slight boost. Then, the detective hit another item box and watched the roulette spin. _Something to help me keep the lead, please!_

"Yeah, I've got the shock!" Takeshi suddenly explained as he spammed the button on his controller and forced everyone to be shrunk, losing considerable amounts of speed.

"BAM! Shock dodge!" Makoto exclaimed as he used a Mega Mushroom at just the right moment to cancel out the effects of the lightning bolt. "Bye-bye, Komaru!"

Even though she had lost parts of her momentum, Kyoko still giggled at the tease Makoto was offering his sister. On Komaru's end, however, the girl looked about to throw her controller to the floor, steam coming out of her ears and face reddening, and not from embarrassment.

"I'm catching up, Kyoko!" Makoto playfully warned when his character, Funky Kong, not suffering from the loss of speed, closed the gap on his girlfriend and Baby Luigi. "I don't know if it'll be enough, but I'll give you my best!"

Kyoko smirked, getting more and more confident by the minute. She couldn't have asked for a better opponent than her boyfriend on the last half of the third lap! "Good luck, then. You'll need it."

"Oh, you're on, Kyoko!" with that, the Ultimate Lucky Student stared competitively at the screen, hitting an item box that gave him a red shell. "Take this!"

"Nice try, but it's going to hit Baby Luigi!" the lavender-haired girl informed him, as she was in first and Makoto in third. "Meanwhile, watch out for this!"

She laid a banana behind her as a trap. Meanwhile, the CPU separating the Luckster from his girlfriend got hit by the boy's red shell, enabling him to get into second place. The track shook some more, and more parts of it fell off, catching Kyoko by slight surprise. Furthermore, her next item, which she got on the last set of the race, was only a fake item box, which wouldn't protect her against a shell.

Makoto followed after Kyoko on the left path, smirking as a green shell appeared behind his bike, and he wheelied, reducing the distance between them even more.

Kyoko tricked on the last ramp of the track, but just as she landed, her eyes widened when she noticed Makoto's item hit her fake item box, making her spin out for a second and giving the boy a decisive lead.

"Yeah! That's what I call a snipe!" the Luckster cheered as he crossed the finish line only a second before the purple-eyed detective, who sighed. "I haven't lost my touch quite yet!"

"Well, I guess second place isn't so bad for my first time…" the girl shook her head as a few of the computer players finished their race, and Komaru ended up finishing in fifth place. Seeing the joy in her lover's eyes, though, Kyoko felt her heart warm. "Well played, Makoto. There's nothing I could do, I'm afraid."

"O-Oh, um…" the Ultimate Lucky Student blushed adorably, his cheeks tainted a cute shade of pink as he scratched the back of his brown hair embarrassedly. "T-Thank you, Kyoko… Y-You know… You've given me quite the challenge on this one… I… I admittedly didn't expect it."

"I'm tougher than I look; you should know that by now, Makoto Naegi!" Kyoko told him, giving him a faux angry look before she smiled and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Aww… Talk about two cuties…" Yumiko whispered lovingly, looking fondly at her son and his girlfriend, the two young people exchanging a more dragged-out and passionate kiss on the lips. "It reminds me of our teenage years, Takeshi…"

"It surely does…" the father concurred, leaning in to give his wife a chaste peck on her lips, too. He placed his controller on the table - finishing dead last, and watched smilingly as the two young lovers deepened their kiss, keeping it decent but definitely making it more intense. "Our son really has Ultimate Luck!"

Kyoko brought her boyfriend even closer by placing her hand on the back of his soft, fluffy brown hair while he wrapped two soft hands around her neck, holding onto her tightly.

"Well, I'll begin to make dinner, okay?" Yumiko told them, even if Kyoko and Makoto were too occupied to even register her words. "You better redeem yourself on the last three races of the Grand Prix, Takeshi! The kids will mock us!"

Her husband laughed as his wife stood and went inside the kitchen, leaving him and Komaru with the two classmates and lovers.

"If you can find a girl as great as Kyoko, Komaru, I'll be the happiest dad in history…" he told his daughter, ruffling her hair. "And you deserve one just as much as Makoto does, even if you are a sore loser, young lady!"

"Oh, c'mon, Dad!" the girl complained, puffing. "That's because Kyoko and Makoto almost teamed up against me!" then, a shine full of hope entered her eyes as she exclaimed, "But just you wait! The day I find the girlfriend of my dreams with that brilliant look in her grey eyes and that long, shining purple hair… we'll team up against them, and we'll kick their asses!"

"W-What?!" both Kyoko and Makoto exclaimed as they pulled away from their kiss, almost choking in shock at Komaru's words. _W-Wait, but…!_ One very familiar face flashed through both of their minds, making them both think, _What kind of coincidence is that?!_

* * *

"Enjoy!" the small family cheered as they dug in, Makoto and Komaru stuffing their faces at a rapid pace while Kyoko and the two parents ate at a much more leisurely pace. The Mario Kart Grand Prix earlier had ended with Makoto winning it all, Kyoko and Komaru tying for third place, and Takeshi getting tenth.

Yumiko sighed at her kids' antics, asking the Ultimate Detective, "Does Makoto do that even at Hope's Peak?"

"Well…" _I won't throw him *completely* under the bus…_ "I now realize that whether this is at Hope's Peak or when he's home, he eats like a glutton. Still, he's been good-mannered every time we ate together, which can't be said of all our classmates…" _Leon, Mondo…_

"Ah, I see." the mother nodded, seemingly glad. "Takeshi and I have done our best so that our two children would grow up to be respectable citizens, and politeness is a hugely important factor. And other than eating like they're always starving, and being a sore loser, in Komaru's case, I know they are good-mannered. And I'm glad my son's girlfriend is so polite and respectful, too."

"You're welcome, Yumiko. My grandfather is a strict man, and while it mostly had downsides, I can say that he always made sure I was a polite person." the Ultimate Detective explained, and she was surprised at how easily she could talk about her legal guardian, something she usually struggled with. "I'm not grateful to him for many things, but how he taught me to be respectful is something I appreciate."

"Well, he definitely didn't fail in that regard." Takeshi chipped in, agreeing with his wife. "I'm not going to comply with the cliché that young people these days are impolite or not well-educated, but I was a little afraid that when Makoto would find a special someone, they'd be disrespectful. Let's just say you've more than satisfied our expectations, Kyoko!"

The girl smiled, gratefully answering, "I'm glad I could meet your expectations, really. And I do believe that Makoto deserves a girl who'll always respect his feelings and who can accept that he has barriers or things that make him uncomfortable. I know I have some, and he's always respected them."

"That's my boy!" the Naegi father praised, ruffling his son's hair. "I'm proud of you, son."

"T-Thanks, Dad…" Makoto stuttered, the praise embarrassing him a little. "But it's thanks to you and Mom… Even if I got chosen at Hope's Peak by chance, I wouldn't have been able to make friends, like Kyoko, if you had not taught me how to befriend people."

"Well, we wouldn't be good parents if we didn't teach you that, wouldn't we?" Yumiko told the Ultimate Lucky Student, her question being mostly rhetorical. "I don't claim to be a great mother, but I believe I had to teach you these essential things and to Komaru, too. Seeing you succeed in such a prestigious school and being together with such a wonderful young woman makes me realize we raised you properly, Makoto. And honestly, everyone deserves parents who to their best to raise their children!"

Makoto blushed, but Kyoko definitely did not. Instead, the girl looked down to her plate, feeling a torrent of bad memories coming to haunt her. She knew it wasn't intentional, but the Luckster's mother's words stung. Explaining to her son what a good parent was meant to do for their child reminded her of painful memories of losing her mother, then her father, the first to sickness, the second to abandon.

Even to this day, the Ultimate Detective had not entirely moved past it, and enrolling at Hope's Peak Academy, with her father being the Headmaster, had reopened past emotional wounds. She often had nightmares where she'd be all alone, without a parent to guide her towards the light. Now, luckily, Makoto was often there for her, even in her dreams, but it still hurt a bit. She wanted to share her story with somebody, but she was too reserved to confide even to her boyfriend about it. To tell him the _whole_ truth. Kyoko didn't want to bother him with that, and she felt some shame thinking about it.

She was proud of being a Kirigiri for the heritage as a detective she had received. However, Kyoko also knew one essential truth: being a detective had been the root of everything negative in her life. This was mainly due to the fact that her family name revolved so much around being a detective, which Fuhito, for example, was obsessed with.

So, of course, hearing these words come out of Yumiko's mouth so casually… pained Kyoko more than she would have cared to admit. She prided herself on appearing strong, especially when it came to mental strength (though her physical strength was not to be underestimated), but the girl knew her weaknesses.

Family was one of them.

The chat between the Naegis continued for a little while longer, though Kyoko didn't partake in it. Her thoughts were somewhat of a mess, so she kept eating in silence, not bothering anyone.

Still, her silent behavior ended up arousing suspicion, and in this case, Takeshi's.

"Hey, are you alright, Kyoko?" he asked, turning towards the Ultimate Detective with a surprised look printed all across his face. "You look a bit pale and sad…"

"N-No, I'm fine, do not worry…" the detective replied, even if it didn't sound natural at all. "I just had a sudden headache, but it's better now. I'm sorry to have worried you."

Her lie was convincing enough, considering her current mood. Kyoko _despised_ lying, mostly because she hated being lied to even more. Of course, for a detective, lies were only getting in her way to find the truth, so they had to be eliminated. But still, and quite obviously, there were moments even the Ultimate Detective herself had to lie. She wasn't proud of herself, but she deemed it necessary not to worry anyone around the table.

"Kyoko."

But whatever she said and as convincingly as she could say it, there was always someone who would catch her in whatever lie she tried to convince them with. It was actually ironic because clueless might have been one of the best words you could use to qualify Makoto.

Something changed in him, however, whenever it came to Kyoko. He would become impossible to lie to, able to discern everything that would indicate a lie, every change of tone, every change in facial features… He was absolutely impressive, and it was the Ultimate Detective saying it.

She met his eyes and noticed they were scolding at first. However, when he saw the pain in his girlfriend's eyes, Makoto's expression softened, and he took her gloved hands with his. Even if they didn't really touch, the feel of his skin through the leather made her feel butterflies in her stomach - and not from the delicious food Yumiko had cooked.

"If there's anything wrong, you need to tell us. Tell _me_ ," the boy said, determination filling his hazel-colored eyes. "Maybe you'll fool Mom, Dad, and Komaru, but you can't fool me, Kyoko. I know how to read the girl I love more than anyone, especially when something saddens her." _That's what being your boyfriend is all about… I'm here to help you, whatever you need help with… Just like you did on that afternoon…_

"M-Makoto…" _I don't want to bother you with my issues… You probably have enough problems in your life to carry the burden of caring about mine…_

The three other Naegis watched with surprise as Kyoko teared up emotionally, her boyfriend's words evidently reaching her and breaking through her defenses.

"So, what's on your mind, Kyoko? I promise you can tell me, whatever it is." Makoto assured her, then looked around the table and told the detective girl, "And no one here is going to mock you or anything, because as Dad said earlier, you're part of the family. You know, there are times I'd strangle Komaru with how annoying she can be, but I know there are also times when I have to be here for her if she needs her brother. Now, you're not my sibling, and I never thought of strangling you, but you're my girlfriend, and I love you, so I want to know what's making you so sad so I can help you with it."

He squeezed her hands a little harder to get a reaction out of her. Meanwhile, Yumiko, Takeshi, and Komaru tried not to interrupt their heartfelt moment, even if the few seconds of silence were awkward for them especially. Fortunately for them, Makoto was able to use the right words, and Kyoko eventually spoke.

"I… I miss my parents…"

"H-Huh?"

The same look of surprise appeared on all of the Naegis' faces, save for Makoto, who frowned with concern.

"K-Kyoko…" _Don't tell me… What Mom said about being a good parent… made you think back to your childhood days with the Headmaster and your mother…?_ Makoto bit his lip in guilt for not expecting that this sort of conversation could have such an effect on his girlfriend. _I should have told Mom and Dad not to mention anything about parental care…_ "I-It's alright, Kyoko, I'm here… _We_ 're here…"

Unsure of what he was supposed to be telling her now, the Ultimate Lucky Student preferred to let his comfort reach the Ultimate Detective with actions rather than words. He leaned closer to her and wrapped her in a bear hug, closely holding on to her as if she'd break and she needed to be supported.

The lavender-haired girl sobbed against the short boy's shoulder as he stroked her ponytail at a leisurely pace, trying to make her feel better. The three others still didn't say anything, although, when the detective pulled back from the hug she and her boyfriend were sharing, she noticed Yumiko standing there. Before she could even react, Kyoko felt herself pulled into her motherly and comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry if my words have made you think back to some unpleasant memories, dear." the mother told her, placing a soft hand on her back while the detective got used to the pleasant feeling. Or, to be more precise, got used to it _again_ , after so long. "I… I should have thought that this could be a sensitive subject and shouldn't have used our example before knowing if this was something you'd be comfortable with. And while I won't talk about it if you don't want me to, I'd like you to know that, whatever happened to you in the past, Kyoko, you have my full support, as a woman and as your boyfriend's mother."

"Indeed. We should have been more careful with the subjects we brought up, and I feel terrible that we made our son's girlfriend cry." Takeshi said, standing up from his chair and walking over to Kyoko. Understanding the message, his wife pulled away from the hug with a tender smile, and let her husband embrace the detective. It was a different feeling, but Kyoko felt safe in Takeshi's arms. He wasn't her father, but he gave her that feeling of protection the girl had needed for so many years. "You have my sincerest apologies, Kyoko. I feel terrible about this…"

"I don't know your story, Kyoko, but I'm so, so sorry…" Komaru told her sibling's girlfriend. "I know I might have sounded annoying or anything since you've come to visit, but you're someone I care for. I'm not sure exactly what happened to you in the past, Kyoko, but you're a girl who deserves the best, and if we can compensate for a presence you don't have in your life anymore, then we'll do so in a heartbeat."

Kyoko turned towards the younger Naegi sibling with her teary eyes and noticed a smile full of emotion on her lips, so reminiscent of Makoto's smile. Komaru walked over to her as Takeshi and Yumiko sat back down, and after quickly replacing a strand of her hair, she wrapped her arms around Kyoko's upper-body and hugged her tightly.

"I know you might not believe it considering how teasing I was with you, but I've already adopted you as my sister, and I love you as I would love a biologic sister…" the short-haired girl told her in the most heartfelt, sisterly tone she could muster, tearing up slightly. Kyoko's tears began to roll on her cheeks as she felt the youngest girl kindness reach her heart. "I understand that you miss your parents if they're not with you anymore, but I promise, and Makoto, Mom, and Dad could tell you the same, that we'll never leave you alone! I swear it on my life!"

Yumiko and Takeshi nodded in agreement as Kyoko rubbed the tears off her eyes and smiled gratefully at Makoto's family.

"Thank you, sis…" the boy whispered to her sister. "I appreciate that." _I'm so proud of being your big brother when you show such maturity…_

"You're welcome, Makoto," Komaru whispered back with great humility.

"T-Thank you… to all of you…" _Makoto and his family… I'll never understand why they're so kind to me… but it makes me feel so much better… No one will ever replace Mom and the Dad I used to know, but the Naegis unique… and they care for me, which is more than I have any right to ask for…_ "I love you more than you could imagine…"

Kyoko wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck again and pulled him close in a kiss, which he returned without any hesitation. The rest of the family looked fondly at the scene, happy that the Ultimate Detective had found comfort in their words and in her boyfriend's ever-lasting warm presence.

When the two young lovers pulled away, Kyoko took a deep breath.

"When I was young, my grandfather often brought me on trips around the world to learn the ropes as a detective."

Her voice was strained, though she managed to keep her composure. This was the Kyoko the Ultimate Lucky Student was more used to seeing if he was honest with himself.

"One day, however, I learned that my mother had passed from an illness. She'd been sick for months, apparently, and I couldn't see her even once while she was in the hospital. She was tired of the arguments my father and grandfather were having, and it's what really killed her. They always argued over my status as the heir to the line of Kirigiri detectives. I was too young to realize it at the time, but she was tired of this. And when she was dying, my grandfather told me my father didn't want me to see her."

Three gasps of surprise were heard, though Makoto didn't show much of a reaction and instead listened closely. He knew there was a twist in this story that made it even more tragic.

"My mother died, and my father abandoned me as a result. I'll never forget how kind my mother was, even if the memories are distant. Every day is a fight not to forget her, honestly. As for my father, I've learned not to care about him outside the fact that he's the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. I've hated him, and a part of me will always hate him because he never tried to reach out to me in years, but I also am no fool."

 _That's what I thought… There's more to this story than meets the eye…_ Makoto realized. His girlfriend had told him her story up to this point, but never further. Still, the Luckster knew there was more to it. He didn't want to ask because he knew it would make her uncomfortable but now was his chance to learn the truth.

"I've realized- no, I've always known, deep down, that my grandfather had lied to me. My father did try to get me to see my mother when she was in the hospital, but my grandfather ignored him. He was so focused on making me a professional detective he prevented me from seeing my dying mother. He doesn't know that I know, but it's something I'll also always partly hate him for. He thinks I became a detective for his sake, but he's wrong. I did because I liked solving mysteries and figuring out the truth of the cases I was working on." _Especially after meeting Yui…_ "And so, I don't have a real family anymore. My mom is dead, my dad is a weak man who never accepted his mistakes, and my grandfather is an old food with an obsession that will one day kill him. Yumiko, Takeshi, Komaru, Makoto… y-you're my only family now…"

"K-Kyoko…" _I wouldn't have even thought that her grandfather had done that to her… Poor Kyoko…_ The boy enlaced their fingers together, trying to be as close to her as he could.

"So, that's why… I'm sad that my biological family couldn't stick together, but at the same time…" a teary smile appeared on Kyoko's lips, as she said, "It allowed me to meet Makoto and a wonderful new family, and I wouldn't exchange this for the world…"

"And we wouldn't trade our son's girlfriend for the world, either, dear. I'm glad you shared your story with us, and I promise we'll always handle it with great care." Yumiko told her. "I would be lying if I said I expected your story to be so tragic, but we'll make sure the days ahead are better for you, as I'm sure Makoto has told you many times. We're your family, and we love you, Kyoko."

"Y-Yumiko… E-Everyone…"

"Mom's right, Kyoko. We love you. And even more than that…" Makoto's eyes met Kyoko's, and in a heartfelt confession, he told the Ultimate Detective the words she preferred to hear over any others.

"… _I_ love you."

* * *

"Here's my room! What do you think?"

"It's certainly…" Kyoko stopped for a second, thinking of what words she should use. "In your character, I'd say."

"Huh? What do you mean, Kyoko?" the Ultimate Lucky Student wondered, cocking his head in confusion. "I think I have a pretty normal room, you know?"

The Ultimate Detective nodded, clarifying, "Well, if that's your opinion. I just meant that I'm not really surprised to see posters for comics or video game consoles in your room. They kinda remind me of your room at Hope's Peak, if only more decorated."

"Y-You remember my room from Hope's Peak so clearly, Kyoko?" the boy asked, surprised that his girlfriend had even cared enough to remember.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Makoto, we literally spent one entire afternoon there on our study date and slept together the same night. Of course, I remember it."

The Ultimate Lucky Student blushed at the mention of their night spent together. Nothing sexual had happened between them (they weren't even a real couple back then), but it had been a night Makoto would remember. Ever since then, he would be lying if he said he didn't miss the feeling of the Ultimate Detective laying next to him in bed.

"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right…" Makoto embarrassedly said as he went to sit on his bed. "H-Hey, by the way, Kyoko…" he blushed even redder as she stammered, "W-We… We're sleeping together tonight… r-right?"

 _Silly Makoto…_ The girl giggled in amusement, all traces of her sadness during dinnertime now gone as she told her boyfriend, "If you want me to, then I'd love to. And if your parents are alright with it, too."

"A-Ah, well… I already asked them about it in the eventuality that you'd come, and they agreed to it." the Luckster informed her, making her nod in understanding. "And I'd love to sleep with you again, to be honest. J-Just sleep, though! I-I wouldn't ask you anything else without knowing if it's alright with you!" _W-Why did I even add that last part…?_

Seeing his embarrassment, Kyoko shook her head and went to sit next to him. "We have all the time in the world for that, Makoto. I wouldn't be against it if it was what you wanted, but I think it would be wiser to let our relationship blossom for a bit before that, wouldn't you say?" _Besides, he probably didn't ask his parents if *that* was okay, and I know Grandfather would kill me if it reached his ears…_

"Yeah, you're right." _I can't say I never thought about it, but Kyoko's right. It's better to let things come naturally. Sleeping with my girlfriend is all I need right now!_ They exchanged a happy smile. "Well, I'll go change into my pajamas in the bathroom. You can change here if you want."

"O-Oh, are you sure? This is your room, so you can stay…"

"No, don't worry, Kyoko," Makoto assured her as he stood up and went to grab his pajamas from a closet near the door. "Though please don't brush your teeth in my room, okay?"

He giggled, visibly very proud of his joke, as he exited the room towards the bathroom. Kyoko sighed, used to her boyfriend's antics by now. She grabbed the suitcase Takeshi had left in Makoto's room and took out her own pajamas. They were pretty simple, being completely purple and matching her usual clothes and eye color.

She quickly undressed and slid into her pajamas before folding her clothes and putting them back inside her suitcase. She then took out a toilet bag containing her toothbrush and toothpaste, her cleansing cream tube, a hairbrush, and a couple of shower products.

 _Better go check out the bathroom and see if Makoto's done using it…_ The Kirigiri detective thought, coming out of her boyfriend's room. She headed towards the bathroom at the end of the corridor. While she was walking, however, she heard her name being called out.

"Ah, Kyoko!" the lavender-haired girl turned around and noticed Takeshi standing there. "Going to bed soon, I see?"

"Indeed," she answered with a simple nod. "I'm admittedly a little tired, and I know Makoto won't go to sleep until I do, and I'd rather not have him stay up all night. I'm used to all-nighters thanks to cups of Civet Coffee, but he might not be."

"I hope so! Well, he doesn't know that Yumi and I caught him trying to hide his console under his pillow when he was younger many, many times, but still…"

 _That sounds adorable…_ Kyoko thought, imagining a younger version of her boyfriend, pretending to be asleep while his parents checked on him. "Ah, yes… There's something I needed to tell you, Takeshi."

"Yes, what is it?" the father asked, intrigued.

"You see, my grandfather allowed me to come here under the condition that I gave him your phone number after coming back so he could get a report on my behavior." the detective informed him, though it didn't please her. "So don't be surprised if you get a call from someone you don't know in the next few days. Also… he also stipulated that I didn't sleep with Makoto, which is obviously not something I'm going to comply with, so I wonder if you'd cover for me if he asked about it? I am old enough to know what's good for me and what's not, but I'd rather avoid having an argument with him."

"Yeah, sure." Takeshi accepted. "I'll tell Yumi about it in case she's the one to answer when he calls. Well, I'll leave you to do what you need to in the bathroom for now." he smiled at him before waving. "Sleep well, Kyoko!"

"Thanks, you too." _Well, that's one thing I won't have to worry about…_ Resuming her walk to the bathroom after her short chat with Makoto's father, Kyoko knocked, in case the Luckster wasn't done changing yet - which was unlikely, but still. "Can I come in, Makoto?"

"Yeah, go ahead!" she heard him exclaim from inside, prompting her to enter. They shared a quick kiss. "I vaguely heard you talk with Dad… Did your grandfather really didn't want you to sleep with me?"

Kyoko nodded, confirming, "Indeed. He's opposed to the idea that I would even have a boyfriend, so sleeping with another boy is an absolute no-no. As a result, I'm forced to tell him that you're just a good friend, even though you're so much than that…"

"Aww…" the two lovers blushed a bit as Makoto grabbed his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. Kyoko did the same right after, and they brushed their teeth together for a couple of minutes. "Feel fresher already, haha."

Kyoko smiled as her boyfriend giggled. She then took her cleansing cream and began applying it to her face, joking, "That's the moment I look completely horrendous without any make-up…"

"Hey, that's not true, and you know it," he told her, knowing very well that she didn't really mean it. "You're always pretty, Kyoko."

Her reddening cheeks were hidden by the white cream covering them, even if the embarrassed smile wasn't something she could keep hidden. "Say, Makoto, I've got my hairbrush in my toilet bag; would you mind untying my hair and brushing it a bit while I clean my face?"

"I'd love that." the Ultimate Lucky Student removed the hairband holding his girlfriend's ponytail in place, which made Kyoko's long lavender hair cascade down her body prettily. Makoto ran his hands through it for a few seconds. "Your hair is so silky, Kyoko…"

"That's good to know," she replied, trying to sound factual even though her voice betrayed thankfulness. "You can't even imagine how much work it takes to keep it somewhat presentable. What wouldn't I do for my boyfriend, right?"

"I-I guess so…" _Though she doesn't have to do much to look pretty, that's for sure…_ The boy mused as he brushed his girlfriend's hair softly, making sure to be gentle if there were knots. He was no professional, but he did his best.

After a few minutes, the Ultimate Detective rinsed her face with water and looked at herself in the mirror. With a smile, she told her boyfriend, "Well, ready for bed."

"Cool! Let's go, then!"

* * *

Boyfriend and girlfriend laid next to each other in Makoto's bed, watching the movie play on the TV screen. It had not been planned, but the Ultimate Lucky Student suggested they do something with only the two of them before falling asleep, and the idea had convinced Kyoko quickly.

In truth, choosing a mystery movie with an Ultimate Detective girlfriend had not been the wisest decision of Makoto's life as Kyoko solved the case in not more than twenty minutes, but it didn't matter to him. All he wanted was to snuggle close to his girlfriend. There were a couple of bolder touches than when they'd first slept together, though nothing invasive. He would place a hand on her thigh and stroke it softly, and she would wrap one of her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

More notably, there were now a couple of purple leather gloves resting on Makoto's nightstand, leaving Kyoko's charred hand bare for only her boyfriend to see. He'd seen them already, but this was still something special, even to him. Kyoko had told him that besides her doctor, only two other people in the world had seen her hands like this: her grandfather and the adoptive "big sister" she sometimes referred to.

To know he was part of such a restrained group was a constant reminder that he mattered to Kyoko, and it was important to him. Besides, he found her really beautiful, even with her hands in the state they were in.

_They're a part of what makes Kyoko, Kyoko. Kyoko's hands testify as to her past, and it gives her the motivation to seek better days in the future… It's what really matters._

Threading their fingers together, the boy refocused on the movie, though he felt his eyelids threatening to close themselves on their own now.

He yawned loudly, unable to resist the growing temptation to fall asleep anymore.

"Sleepy, Makoto?"

"Y-Yeah…" he said with another, quieter yawn. "Don't think I can stay awake until the end of the movie…"

"It's okay, Makoto, don't worry. I'm feeling more and more tired myself, anyway. Let's just turn it off and fall asleep together, okay? I've solved the whole thing, anyway."

Makoto chuckled as his girlfriend smirked proudly, probably happy that she had outsmarted the movie's fictional police.

"S-Sure…" the boy uttered, feeling more and more sleepy, which wasn't helped when his girlfriend turned off the TV, leaving the room completely dark.

Kyoko pressed her lips against his intensely - or at least, too intensely for him to respond in kind with how tired he was -, making him moan softly.

"Sleep well, Makoto," she told her, caressing his cheek. "I love you. I love you so much."

"Love you too… Kyoko… S-Sweet dreams…"

His voice was barely above a whisper as he retired into the arms of Morpheus and in the even softer arms of Kyoko. His Kyoko. The Kyoko he loved.

The Ultimate Detective closed her eyes with a smile on her face as she cuddled close to the boy she adored more than she had ever cared for someone in her life. He was really the light of her life, and she wouldn't have it any other way. The name Kirigiri had made her go through so many hardships, but the sheer fact that it had let her in Makoto's arms made it all worth it.

_I had never thought_ _**adding** _ _a person into my life would make such a_ _**difference** _ _… I feel like Makoto's presence in my life is a_ _**function** _ _,_ _and its_ _**variable** _ _is my happiness… Today, I've_ _**calculated** _ _its_ _**limit** _ _…_

The face of her new family flashed through her mind as she fell asleep, uttering one last word as she did…

" **Infinity…"**

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Writing this story was an amazing side project for me and it did allow me for a nice change of pace. If you enjoyed reading it as much as enjoyed writing it, then I did my job well, haha. Please leave a review to give me your thoughts! And again, I wish my friend WiiFan a happy birthday, and I hope we'll be able to continue our journey together as fanfiction writers for many, many years. Lots of love :)
> 
> I hope you all have a great day! Stay safe!
> 
> Moiloru


End file.
